<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defy The Norm by ClockworkIsWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121393">Defy The Norm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkIsWriting/pseuds/ClockworkIsWriting'>ClockworkIsWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brave Simon Spier, M/M, One Shot, Senior year, Teen Romance, bookverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkIsWriting/pseuds/ClockworkIsWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon starts a secret project. Around 100 students join.</p><p>Bram doesn’t know about any of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m currently working on this huge one shot that will most likely take a few more days to finish. </p><p>I’ve got this idea after writing a comment and wanted to write it. It’s not really that long, but I hope you’ll like it anyway!</p><p>Enjoy! And, as always, I’m not a native speaker, so I apologize for any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon couldn’t understand why the majority of his friends and classmates chose religion over ethics.</p><p>Maybe it was because of his interests, or his atheistic upbringing, but Simon would rather sit here and talk to his ethics teacher all day than discuss whether or not Jesus was God’s son.</p><p>But that was just his humble opinion.</p><p>And he knew how religion was a huge part of his boyfriend’s life, so he got a free pass.</p><p>Their ethics class was quite small. Abby and Martin were the only people in there Simon knew. And he rarely ever talked to Martin since the blackmailing incident in junior year. But whenever he did, Abby seemed pissed.</p><p>Mrs. Dawson walked into the room with an excited smile on her face. She carefully put her bag onto the teacher’s desk, then turned towards the class.</p><p>“Good morning!” she exclaimed, followed by tired groans and yawns from all students. She laughed. How could someone be this awake and excited at 09:30 in the morning?</p><p>“Okay, listen up y’all! Because this will determine your grade this year!”</p><p>Everyone stared at her with expectation.</p><p>Mrs. Dawson was a young woman, maybe Ms. Albright’s age. She was one of those teachers who were still motivated and dedicated. Not like Mr. Wise who just waited for his pension to start.</p><p>“Our first topic this year will be ‘You versus society’. What is an opinion you have that is generally frowned upon by a large part of our society?”</p><p>A few girls raised their hands.</p><p>“I don’t want you to answer that now. On October 6<sup>th</sup>, you have to show me. Or, rather, the whole school.”</p><p>A few students groaned.</p><p>“Do we have to?” Jason Kirkland asked. Playing with a pencil.</p><p>“Of course, Jason. This is an assignment. You have two months to prepare an argumentation as to why you think your opinion needs to be accepted. It has to be creative. So prepare a heartfelt speech where you pretend to be the president. Or write a poem. Or sing a song. Or do whatever you feel is necessary to get your point across. You will have to present everything in the auditorium. 09:00 AM.”</p><p>Everyone quickly scribbled the dates into their notebooks.</p><p>“You can work alone, but you can also work with a partner or a group. Hell, you can even ask people that aren’t in this class for help. Whatever you feel is necessary. Alright?”</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>Simon looked down onto his notebook. He stared at the dates when he remembered an incident that happened last year after he was outed.</p><p>He turned around.</p><p>“Abby. Martin. I need your help with my project,” he said. Martin looked shocked that Simon would ask him. Abby looked angry that Simon would ask Martin.</p><p>“O-of course, Spier!” Martin answered eagerly, willing to do anything that would make Simon dislike him any less.</p><p>“What… is your plan?” Abby asked puzzled.</p><p>Simon simply smiled.</p><p>“Come closer and I’ll tell you.”</p><p>*</p><p>During play rehearsal, Simon couldn’t help but stare at Cal. Not in a romantically interested way, of course. There was no one else other than Bram occupying his heart and thoughts.</p><p>After rehearsal, when Cal disappeared into the backstage room, Simon followed him quietly.</p><p>“Cal,” Simon whispered, and the boy jumped in surprise. “Oh. My. God. Simon, don’t scare me like that!” Cal gasped, smiling faintly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Simon apologized nervously, “But there is something I’ve wanted to ask you. In private.”</p><p>Cal raised his brows. “Me?”</p><p>Simon nodded. He sat down on one of the metal folding chairs, tapping his foot against the leg of his chair.</p><p>“Mrs. Dawson, my ethics teacher, gave us our assignment today.”</p><p>Cal sat down next to him, watching him in utter confusion.</p><p>“Uh…okay?”</p><p>“The topic is ‘You versus society’. We have to prepare something we have to present on stage. In two months. I need all the help I can get. I already asked Abby and Martin, but I need more. And I thought you might be the perfect candidate. You’re sweet and kind, and you’re not afraid to be yourself.”</p><p>“Simon, I…” Cal paused, “I’m always afraid.”</p><p>“What?” Simon looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah. There are so many things I want to try out. So many things I want to wear, want to experience, want to yell out for the whole world to know. But I don’t. Because this is Georgia. And bi men don’t have an easy time here, too. I hold myself back because I am afraid of finding out what others think of me. Especially at school. It’s easier to be a ghost than a clown.”</p><p>Simon stared at Cal. He did not know that.</p><p>“Then join us.” Simon offered. “Maybe this will help you as much as it will help me.”</p><p>Cal stared back at him; his gaze filled with trust. “Okay. What’s your idea?”</p><p>*</p><p>One week later, Simon was sitting on Abby’s bed, waiting patiently as his friend handed him a mirror. He still felt weird seeing himself without glasses. His grey eyes were staring right into his own soul, vibrant in their color, even more obvious now with the black eyeliner framing his eyes.</p><p>Fridays were usually study dates, and Abby had promised him to “turn him hot for special needs”. Her words, not his.</p><p>He knew that this was her way of helping him seduce Bram, especially since Simon had never worn eyeliner again since last year’s play.</p><p>“And done! God, Simon, you look so good! Bram will totally flip out when he sees you!” she yelled, then, in a quiet, hushed tone, “There’s no way he’ll be able to keep his hands off of you.”</p><p>She wiggled her brows, and Simon snorted.</p><p>“This is a study date. We’ll do our algebra homework, not each other,” Simon said, making Abby laugh.</p><p>“Well, of course. But in case one of you gets distracted. We always need to be prepared,” she winked at him. When Simon stood up she slapped his butt. “Now, get out of my house, Spier! Your boyfriend’s waiting!”</p><p>He grinned at her, then left.</p><p>Abby was right. Bram flipped out. In a good way. His jaw dropped as soon as he opened the door. His eyes widened, and he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes off the older boy’s body. Simon had also abandoned his usual Hoodie - instead, wearing a tight shirt hugging his upper body and skinny jeans that were accenting his hips and thighs.</p><p>Bram couldn’t believe his eyes. And maybe, just maybe, that was Simon’s goal.</p><p>After all, making out was much more enjoyable than schoolwork. Something that even Bram seemed to agree with.</p><p>Simon smiled innocently and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Bram’s mother often had a night shift on Fridays. They’d behave and do their homework as long as his mom was home. But, as soon as she left, they’d abandon their notebooks. Sometimes they’d watch a movie. Or cook.</p><p>Other times they made out or locked themselves in his bedroom for some extra love.</p><p>Simon really wasn’t in the mood to do much homework today, however.</p><p>He felt Bram’s longing stare on his face as he tried to solve at least one equation. Bram wasn’t even trying to pretend he did anything. He just sat there. Staring.</p><p>As soon as his mother closed the front door behind her, Bram turned to Simon, cupped his cheeks tenderly, and whispered: “Simon, you are the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my entire life.”</p><p>Simon blushed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his cheek against the palm of Bram’s hand.</p><p>“I love you too,” Simon said and felt his boyfriend’s soft lips pressed against his.</p><p>When Bram carried Simon upstairs, his lips attached to his neck, Simon got an idea. One he could use for his project.</p><p>He didn’t plan to tell Bram about it.</p><p>*</p><p>Two weeks later, at school, Simon was surprised to see Garrett approach him by his locker. “Hey, Spier, can I ask you something?” Simon looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Of course. What’s up?”</p><p>“Martin told me about your project.”</p><p>Simon felt all color leave his face. “I told him not to.”</p><p>Garrett rolled his eyes. He started to dislike Martin after he found out about the blackmailing.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m the only one from the lunch crew that knows. I wanted to ask you if I could join.”</p><p>Simon stared at him blankly for a few seconds.</p><p>“Did Martin tell you what the project will be about?” Simon asked. Garrett nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“But then you know that we will-“</p><p>“Yeah, I know that, and I love it! So, can I?”</p><p>Simon laughed. Garrett asking his shouldn’t be as unexpected as it was. “Okay, sure. The more, the merrier. But please don’t tell the rest of our lunch table. Only you, Abby, and I can know about this. I want to surprise the rest.”</p><p>Garrett gently punched his shoulder. “Got it, Spier. So. Tell me about the details.”</p><p>*</p><p>Simon quietly opened the door leading to the living room. His mother was sitting there, alone, watching some game show on TV. “Mom?” Simon asked. His mother looked at him with a soft smile and curious eyes. „I need something for a school project. Can you order it for me, please?” the blonde said. His mother raised her brows. “Sure. What is it?”</p><p>He sat down next to her and opened his laptop. “This.”</p><p>His mother looked at the screen in utter surprise. “This is for a school project?” she asked. Simon hummed in affirmation. “And I like blue, so…” he added.</p><p>Simon’s mother smiled. “Only on one condition though. You’ll let me take a picture.”</p><p>Simon rolled his eyes fondly. “Alright, alright…”</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>October 6<sup>th</sup></strong>
</p><p>“Okay. Is everyone ready? Does everyone know their text?” Simon asked. They nodded.</p><p>Everyone was waiting in the small room next to the stage. A girl was currently on stage, singing a self-written song about abortion laws.</p><p>The small room was filled with around one-hundred students from different years and classes, who all were watching Simon with anticipation. The room was buzzing with excitement and nervousness.</p><p>Keeping it a secret from all his friends was a pain in the ass.</p><p>Simon anxiously looked to the door. “I hope this was a good idea…”</p><p>He felt strong hands gripping his shoulders. It was Garrett.</p><p>“Listen to me, Simon. I adore your idea! Do you know what Jason Kirkland did? He wrote a poem about why dinosaurs should come back to life and be regular pets! Your project has a message. An important one! And you’re so, so brave to do this after everything you’ve been through in junior year. I admire you, Simon, I really do.”</p><p>Simon felt like he was close to tears. Abby and Cal hugged him. “We admire you too, Simon,” Cal agreed, and Abby kissed Simon’s cheek. “Yeah,” she said, “absolutely.”</p><p>The music stopped. The girl left the stage after a round of applause. Simon took a deep breath.</p><p>“And for our next student. Please give a big applause for Simon!” they heard Mrs. Dawson’s voice in the auditorium.</p><p>In the audience, Bram, Leah, and Nick loudly clapped. They had no idea what Simon’s project was about, but they were excited to see it.</p><p>But, instead of Simon, Garrett entered the stage, dressed in a bright yellow crop top and black skirt.</p><p>Bram’s jaw dropped upon seeing his best friend like this.</p><p>Followed by Abby, who wore her brother’s old tuxedo.</p><p>Then Martin wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, and Cal wearing black leggings and a hot pink fleece jacket.</p><p>More and more students entered the stage. Guys dressed in “girl” fashion, girls wearing suits and baggy clothes.</p><p>Garrett took the microphone. “Ladies and Gentledudes,” he loudly exclaimed into the microphone, “you may be wondering ‘Hey, where is Spier?’. Well, here he is!”</p><p>A handful of students stepped aside to reveal Simon, dressed in a baby blue gown. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and wore eyeliner. An idea he got during a certain study date a few weeks prior.</p><p>Leah gasped. Nick widened his eyes. And Bram couldn’t manage out a single word or noise. He was rendered speechless by the sheer beauty standing on stage. He couldn’t believe this beauty was <em>his</em> boyfriend.</p><p>Garrett handed Simon the microphone.</p><p>“Hello,” Simon started nervously. The reassuring smiles Cal, Abby, and Garrett gave him made him feel a little more confident.</p><p>“You may be wondering why I’m wearing a dress. Or Abby a suit. And so on. Many of you may remember last year’s incident. Where someone outed me against my will.”</p><p>Martin avoided eye contact.</p><p>“After I was outed, two students tried to hurt me by mocking me and my sexuality. They were wearing skirts. And I was confused. Why are certain styles immediately associated with sexuality and even gender identity? Why can’t we just wear whatever we feel comfortable in?”</p><p>The auditorium was completely quiet. Everyone’s eyes were on Simon.</p><p>“When I asked people to join my project, I just told them to wear whatever they want as long as they feel comfortable. No matter their sex or gender identity. And you can see what they chose to wear.”</p><p>Simon gestured to every student on stage.</p><p>“This project was about presenting our opinion. I may not have written a poem. Or a song. Or anything else. I may just be some guy wearing a dress, talking way too much. But I want people to know that it’s okay to wear whatever they want. It’s okay for jocks to wear pink tops. Or for girls to have short hair and to wear baggy clothes. There is no right way to be feminine. Just like there’s no wrong way to be masculine.”</p><p>Simon took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair, making it even messier.</p><p>“There is just one way. Your way. And you should be able to look like you want and wear whatever you want as long as you feel comfortable in your own skin.”<br/>
<br/>
“This is the first time I’m wearing my favorite jacket to school," Cal admitted after taking the microphone from Simon, “I was always scared of other people’s opinions and I never had the guts to do so. Until today. Simon taught me, us all, that we should care less about other people’s opinions. And that life is too short to worry and complain about what others may say or think. This is my life. And I don’t care about other people’s opinions anymore. I did that for much too long.”<br/>
<br/>
“I am straight,” Garrett chimed in, stealing the microphone again, “I know that. And I am still standing here, wearing a skirt and crop top. And why? Because it’s cool. Because I like it. Am I less masculine? No. Am I still a man? Yes. I feel comfortable the way I am.”</p><p>Simon took the microphone for one last time.</p><p>“Of course we’re not telling you to wear a dress or a suit. You can dress however you want. But you shouldn’t let toxic masculinity, toxic femininity, and gender roles stop you from doing and wearing what you love. You shouldn’t feel like you’re forced to hide your true self. Thank you.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Nick stood up, his loud clapping the only thing audible in the auditorium. Leah followed. Then Bram.</p><p>More and more students stood up. The room was filled with loud applause, even from teachers.</p><p>Simon breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p>Once they left the stage, Simon was instantly attacked by his friends and boyfriend.</p><p>“Oh my God, Simon! Why didn’t you tell me!” Leah squealed, though she was grinning.</p><p>“Damn. I gotta admit you don’t look bad at all,” Nick confessed, blushing and laughing.</p><p>Bram kissed his forehead. Then his cheeks. Something he never did in front of an audience.</p><p>“I am so fucking proud of you, Simon!” Bram whispered into his ear, hugging him tightly. He rarely swore.</p><p>“You look so gorgeous. And you’re so brave. I can’t believe it!”</p><p>Simon smiled, hugging him back.</p><p>Right now he didn’t care about what grade Mrs. Dawson would give him. Right now, this was enough.</p><p>This was everything he wanted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a week since his project. But what's Simon's grade?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! I wrote a part 2 after all. Some wanted to know his grade, and I'm extremely happy whenever people like my stories, so I thought 'hey, why not?'</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this short bonus chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 week later…</strong>
</p>
<p>The nervousness was making Simon’s heart race.</p>
<p>It’s been a week since his performance, and Mrs. Dawson was standing outside in the hallway now, calling out students one by one to discuss their grades.</p>
<p>Nicholas Robinson was currently talking to her, and it wouldn’t take long until ‘Spier’ would be called outside next.</p>
<p>He liked his project, he really did, but he didn’t know if it was good enough. Or if that was what Mrs. Dawson wanted to see. Everyone had done something very creative. He, however, was just standing on stage, doing a little speech. He wouldn’t even call it an argumentation. He really just said the first things that came into his mind.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Once the school day was over, Bram drove them to his place. His mother, who was about to leave for work, was very surprised to see her son’s boyfriend dressed in a Cinderella-like gown. But she smiled at him and told him that he was a very handsome boy. Simon’s confidence level instantly increased upon hearing her compliment and approval.</p>
<p>He’s never told Bram about this, but he sometimes called Ms. Greenfeld ‘future-mother-in-law’ in his head. Because, even though they may only be High School students, Simon couldn’t imagine a life without Bram. He didn’t want to be his friend. He didn’t want to be a stranger. He wanted to spend his life with him. He may not be ready for a wedding yet, he only was seventeen, after all, but he honestly couldn’t remember what life was like before Bram – or Blue – had entered it. It’s only been a few months since they’ve made their relationship official, but Simon was so in love that it sometimes felt like he was drowning in his feelings.</p>
<p>As soon as his mother had closed the entrance door behind her, Bram grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs, careful enough so Simon wouldn’t accidentally step on the dress’s fabric and fall down the stairs. But he was eager, very eager, and Simon could tell. He quickly became incredibly familiar with Bram’s body language. And the way he took two steps at a time, his shoulders were tense, and his hand jittery, the blonde could easily tell Bram had a plan which required locked doors and at least one hour of privacy.</p>
<p>Bram gently pushed Simon onto his bed, then turned around to lock his door. They were alone, but Bram liked to lock his door anyway. ‘It feels like we’re in our own little world’ he had said once. And Simon couldn’t agree more.</p>
<p>Simon got comfortable on the soft mattress, his head sinking into the pillows. Bram returned to the bed, got on top of him, and kissed his temple, down his neck until he reached his collarbone.</p>
<p>This wasn’t we’re-about-to-have-sex kissing. He knew those kisses, recognized them as Bram’s way of showing him his innocent love – sometimes he wanted to express his pride, other times admiration, or pure happiness.</p>
<p>He grabbed Simon’s hips; the fabric rough against his soft skin. He held his boyfriend in place, putting one kiss after another on his torso. One kiss gentler than the other, all kisses infused with every ounce of love Bram had in his body.</p>
<p>And Simon felt like he was drowning again.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>“Simon?” Mrs. Dawson’s voice interrupted his thoughts. She was leaning against the door frame, looking at him expectantly. He stood up. His legs felt like Jell-O.</p>
<p>His performance had caused a massive uproar on Creeksecrets this past week. Some had taken pictures, some drew Simon in a dress and others had written long texts about how Simon had changed their opinions or made them braver to do the things they want to do. Some guys even started to dress in more vibrant and colorful clothes, something many of them have never done before.</p>
<p>Creekwood High had definitely gotten more colorful.</p>
<p>Simon followed Mrs. Dawson outside. He leaned against the bleak wall next to the door, and Mrs. Dawson smiled at him, running a hand through her untamable curls.</p>
<p>“Simon, are you okay? You look pale.”</p>
<p>Simon nodded a little. “I’m just nervous about my grade. Is all,” he answered, swallowing hard. He really didn’t want to fail this class.</p>
<p>She looked down onto her iPad. “You’re a quiet boy. At least in my class. Why?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I guess…I guess…I don’t really know actually. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s a shame. You’ve really proved that you are a very clever young man. With a very bright personality. This was very brave for you to do, Simon. You should never fail to appreciate that.”</p>
<p>Simon felt tears well up in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He didn’t want to cry in front of his teacher.</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t write a song or a poem. You didn’t rehearse a dance performance or a play showcasing your opinion. But you were able to convince so many students to join your project. You were able to prove to so many students of different ages that they had the opportunity to be themselves without judgment and for a good cause. And I think this is much more important than any prose you could ever compose.”</p>
<p>Simon didn’t know what to say, so he waited for Mrs. Dawson to continue.</p>
<p>“I know what happened to you in Junior year. And I also know about the bullying you had to endure. Not everyone would be brave enough to stand on stage in a dress when they’re openly queer. Not in High School, at least. Especially not with the gender norms ingrained in our society. So I am very proud of you. I truly admire your courage.”</p>
<p>Simon nodded, smiling at her.</p>
<p>“I think it’s safe to say that you deserve the A. Pretty much a perfect performance you’ve presented us.”</p>
<p>Simon grinned. “Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>He turned around, about to walk back into the class when Mrs. Dawson said: “Oh, and Simon?”</p>
<p>He turned his head to glance at her. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Please say more in my class, okay? I’m interested in what other opinions you have.”</p>
<p>Simon smiled at her. “Sure.”</p>
<p>Sitting down, he quickly pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Simon [10:04]</strong>
</p>
<p>Guess who got an A on his ethics project? :)</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bram [10:42]</strong>
</p>
<p>I knew you could do it! Now meet me in the janitor’s supply closet asap so I can give you your ‘good job’ kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also on Instagram. And I'd love to talk to you! So, if you want to talk to someone about YA novels, fanfiction, the Simonverse, or just to randomly talk, hit me up! @artistic_aphotic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>